Talk:Kurama
Trivia Error Under "trivia" it says that Kurama is the only member of Team Urameshi to never lose a match of the Dark Tournament, this is false. Kurama loses two rounds, one to Bakken and one to Karasu. These could both be argued as technicalities but he was still awarded losses. Even if you consider those both illegal losses, Yusuke only has one recorded loss (against Jin), and that loss was direct cheating by the opposing team owner. Hiei has no awarded losses, cheating or otherwise. Hiei - 0 Losses Yusuke - 1 Loss Kurama - 2 Losses 08:14, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Zen Dub Error For anyone who reads this just to be brief the english dub originally mislabeled the energy that Demons used as Spirit Energy while the Japanese version listed this aura as yoki, the special energy that demons or rather yokai used. It wasn't until somewhere within the later part of the series most notably the group mentioning the type of aura that Sensui was using that this mistake was corrected, extending so far as the Demon World Tournament. -Adv193 20:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Everything appears, blank. When I try to view this page it appears blank, I think the problem may have been the last edit, is anyone else having the same problem? It seems the page was spammed too often I was reviewing the Edit history, and it seems that it was appearing blank, because someone deleted it all and saved it that way. I found the last edit before it was spammed and changed inappropriately and saved that page as the now current page.MatthewXmagical 06:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hiragana error His name in hiragana is wrong みなみの Minamino is right but すこち su ko chi is wrong :3 here's a hiragina chart http://www.japanorama.com/hira_ref.html Kanji name Kurama's human name is written in Kanji, not Hiragana, so i suspected that the meaning is incorrect. Though two different kanji characters are pronounced the same but the meaning are different. And vice versa, two different kanji characters might have the same meaning, but have different pronounciation. An example, Shuichi's name in Kanji, 南野 秀一, can also be said as Minamino Hidekazu or Hidekazu Nao. I can't give the correct meaning of the Kanji, since I'm not Japanese but Shuichi Minamino is written in Kanji, not Hiragana. Should be branded as RUMOR This> : "It was noted by Yoshihiro Togashi, in an insert segment of ''Weekly Shōnen Jump, that his first draft of the series would've had Hiei and Kurama in a relationship. However, due to the setbacks that such content had caused in his previous works, he ultimately decided against making them a couple and ultimately had them be close friends."'' It was branded as rumor, nothing more nothing less. So please remove this in the trivia or brand it as RUMOR. in the trivia is wrong. Well he did say this to Kurama anyway : "No, I did not intend for this couple to appear (that way), but now that people have brought it up, I find it funny and probably should have done it. (laughs)" So the early draft that was confirmed told in the interview is this : SJ: when you first introduced Hiei and Kurama in Volume 3, did you plan for them to become major characters? T: I intended Kurama to be a major character from the very beginning, but I wasn’t sure about Hiei at first. :::::::::::::::::::: 14:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Kurama and Shizuru???? Question: On the last episode of Yu yu Hakusho the ending song (which is really the opening song) is played in full version, with 6 characters standing next to each other while watching the sunset. I can't help but notice that Botan is not there (I understand Hiei's not present since he's in Demon world). It was Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, and Kurama. Seems like there are three pairs.. So does that mean Shizuru and Kurama are likely to be a couple? Fr0st 88 (talk) 19:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC)fr0stFr0st 88 (talk) 19:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think they're a couple, whereas they share a mutual worry for Kuwabara. Kurama legitimatley cares for all of his friends and tries to get along with them, so it seems likely that he and Shizuru are good friends. Plus, Shizuru's a bit nosey, so she's probably there just because she wanted to be. Scarlet Fitch 22:55, November 14, 2012 (UTC) If yoko is a S class demon then shouldn't he be behind the kaki barrier, in season 3 keoenma says that is where they keep the S and A class demons, Right? P.S. kurama/yoko is super hot 02:05, April 15, 2014 (UTC) : ) <3 Yoko wasn't A-S class from the start, nor was he S Class at the end according to clarts. Maybe before he was reborn a human but definitely not during the actual story. Both Yoko and Hiei are considered Upper A class by the time the Demon World Arc comes around. Even so, Kurama is only C or B class in his (preferred) human form. He literally says he does not want to rely on or revert back to Yoko again, hence why he isn't forced behind the Barrier. Yoko Kurama 21:14, September 22, 2018 (EST) c: Trivia Content I personally feel that a lot of the content of the trivia on Kurama's page contains various unnecessary information, even under a trivia (pieces of infomartion of little importance) category. The page is about Kurama, and yet it focuses quite a bit on the seiyuu as well. I have no issue against letting the audience or viewers know about the voice actor, but they should prioritize actual direct details on the character itself. If not possible to delete them, then we should at least let trivia like '''" Kurama's original color scheme" '''come first, because let's face it: Not everyone will want to go throught the whole list. Have them learn of the actual trivia first!